1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a lever switch device capable of selecting either one of first and second switches by a single knob.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A lever switch device mounted to a vehicle steering column, for example, is known which is provided with a light switch actuating knob rotatably mounted to the leading end of a lever, and is actuated to change the light switch to any one of "OFF", "PARK" and "HEADLIGHT" positions in accordance with the rotation of the knob.
A switch device provided with a fog lamp is employed in the vehicle. However, this type of switch device is normally provided separately from the above lever switch device.
Since the lever switch device for actuating the light switch and the switch device for actuating a fog lamp switch have heretofore been provided separately, they can be operated independently.
In order to cope with the control that the fog lamp is not allowed to light when the head light is off, for example, an electric circuit has heretofore been used to achieve that control. However, since this control has not yet been achieved mechanically by a lever switch device, there is a demand for mechanical achievement of the above control by the lever switch device.